Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related in general to a display panel and a display device, and particularly to a display panel and a display device having better display qualities.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have been widely applied in a variety of electronic products, such as laptops, tablet PCs, and etc. Moreover, along with the rapid advance of large-sized flat panel displays in the market, liquid crystal displays with light weight and miniaturized sizes have played very important roles and gradually replaced CRT displays to become the main stream in the market.
Currently, vertical alignment liquid crystal display panels are one of the main stream products. However, vertical alignment liquid crystal display panels have issues of light leakage, which affect the display quality thereof. Therefore, researchers have been working on providing vertical alignment liquid crystal display panels having superior display quality.